Qui a parlé de morale ?
by Macarousse
Summary: Voguant sur les flots depuis la nuit des temps, les vikings devenus pirates n'en sont pas moins forts.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Ceci est une request d'erikadu19, qui voulait voir Nyo!Norge en pirate. Ce n'est pas le sujet principal, mais ça tourne autour d'elle. Les changements de point de vue, je les trouve pas terribles, j'espère que c'est pas trop confus /D**

**Bonne lecture ~**

**Note : Les noms humains, comme d'hab, Nataniel pour Ice, Liv pour Norge (piqué à erikadu19) et Johan pour Den (piqué à Celaniel99).**

* * *

><p>Le roulis des vagues, l'éclat de l'eau contre la coque, les rares mouettes piaillant au-dessus de leurs têtes, le tout formait le berceau parfait pour ce garçon atypique. Atypique par sa simple présence à bord. Les petits n'ont rien à faire sur les bateaux pirates, c'est connu. Mais les femmes non plus. Rien ne porte plus malheur, sur l'eau, qu'une femme, sauf les lapins, bien entendu.<p>

Liv, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, elle, c'était le capitaine du navire, une femme impressionnante, dirigeant d'une main de fer son petit équipage d'hommes tous aussi puissants les uns que les autres. Hommes qui avaient confiance en elle inébranlable. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle greluche affublée d'une tenue de corsaire piquée à son aventure du soir. Elle gouvernait son navire comme s'il était le prolongement d'elle-même, avec poigne, discipline et même une pointe de grâce.

C'était elle qui l'avait autorisé à les suivre dans le trois mâts. Sous prétexte qu'il pourrait être utile et apprendre des choses. Mais il savait qu'il était l'unique point faible de la jeune femme, et qu'elle ne tolérerait pas de laisser son talon d'Achille sans surveillance. Il valait mieux le garder près d'elle, sous sa surveillance, et celle des trois autres hommes qui comptaient pour elle.

Quand il était petit, il lui arrivait de dormir à ses côtés, son petit nez froid blotti contre la peau douce au parfum fleuri de fille pas tout à fait femme. Maintenant, c'était un grand, qu'il disait, et il dormait avec les trois autres, dans un hamac tendu au-dessus du sol de bois, bercé par les vagues. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de grimper jusqu'aux appartements du capitaine pour quémander son bisou du soir, qu'elle lui accordait, comme gage d'une douceur que ne verraient jamais leurs ennemis.

Le grand blond, qui rigolait toujours et faisait l'idiot avec sa hache d'un autre âge, lui montrait comment naviguer, comment diriger la barre pour les emmener où ils voulaient. Johan aussi avait droit à la douceur, et aussi au crochet du droit, de leur capitaine, mais ça, ça ne regardait pas le plus jeune, et les histoires de coucheries, il ne veut pas en entendre parler, surtout si ça concerne sa grande sœur, imaginez l'horreur.

Le blond à lunettes, Berwald, ne parlait que rarement, avait l'air du grand ours que personne n'ose approcher. Il descendait rarement de son poste d'observation, là-haut, dans la vigie. Il y montait parfois, pour regarder l'océan d'en haut, et apprenait à distinguer les navires et la terre que lui désignaient le blond, content peut-être, d'apprendre quelque chose à quelqu'un.

Le dernier membre d'équipage était le plus petit, et passait son temps à briquer le pont, le pantalon relevé sur des chevilles graciles de fille, et, malheureusement, il faisait aussi la cuisine à bord. Souriant, bavard, d'une gentillesse telle, Tino respirait la joie et le prenait sur ses genoux, lui racontait les exploits des trois plus vieux. Il avait la tendresse d'une maman, une maman championne de tir qui lui apprit à tirer au pistolet, comme l'avait quémandé le capitaine, soucieuse qu'il puisse se défendre en cas d'abordage.

Tous, elle les protégeait de sa poigne glaciale, faisant tomber un à un ceux qui se mettaient en travers de la route de son petit équipage. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus d'hommes, les anciens vikings, ils savaient se battre mieux que personne et connaissaient les mers, et les cieux, comme leur poche. Ils avaient leur fierté, elle en particulier. Femme forte, figure de proue du bateau transportant autrefois les êtres dont le seul nom faisait trembler l'Europe. S'ils ne déclenchaient plus la terreur à leur simple évocation, ils n'en étaient pas moins forts.

Nataniel s'avança prudemment de la poupe, suivant une luciole qui voletait près du bateau. Il grimpa sur la plate-forme haute de la caravelle, intéressé seulement par la petite lueur dansant devant ses yeux. Il tendit la main vers la luciole, et croisa le regard de glace de sa sœur. Regard qui se réchauffa instantanément quand elle le reconnut. La luciole prit place sur le tricorne de la jeune femme, une fée. Une fée qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Elle lui accorda un de ses micros sourires avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« _Tu devrais aller te coucher._

__ L'est pas tard encore…_

__ Pour les petits, si._

__ Hey, j'ai plus cinq ans !_

__ Je sais, mais ça change pas le problème._

__ … J'veuxunehistoired'abord._ »

Un nouveau sourire éclaira brièvement le visage de la norvégienne. Liv le prit sur ses genoux, comme pour l'infantiliser encore plus, et se mit à lui conter une de ces vieilles légendes scandinaves, où des hommes aux carrures si imposantes qu'on les imaginait à peine voguaient sur les flots et découvraient des territoires inconnus où les attendaient monts et merveilles. Le vent ébouriffait leurs cheveux, le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre la coque se mêlait à la voix de la norvégienne racontant son histoire d'un ton monocorde si familier aux oreilles de son petit frère, qui sentait au fur et à mesure le poids du sommeil sur ses paupières s'alourdissant doucement.

Soudain, la voix de Berwald s'éleva au-dessus d'eux, coupant Liv dans ses élucubrations fantastiques, captant leur attention. Il tenait sa longue vue pressée contre le verre de ses lunettes, et désignait une lueur au loin. Terre ? Non, vaisseau. Ami ou ennemi ? Allez savoir.

Liv laissa Nataniel planté là et grimpa rejoindre Berwald à la vigie, pour s'assurer de qui il s'agissait. Pavillon noir, pavillon de pirates, le pavillon des Kirkland, rien que ça. Elle descendit à toute vitesse, sonnant le branle-bas de combat. Les pirates anglais étaient là, ils étaient redoutables, il ne fallait pas mollir.

« Tino, lâche ce balai, Berwald, remonte les voiles, et bordel Johan SORS DE CE HAMMAC ! » faisait la norvégienne, courant à droite à gauche, remontant les hommes, qu'ils se tiennent prêts, les Kirkland ne passeraient pas à côté d'eux sans tenter de piller leur cale grouillant d'or

Nataniel fit comme les autres et se prépara à combattre, aidant Tino à charger le canon, remplissant son propre pistolet de poudre, prêt à faire feu. Il était en train d'attacher une dague à sa ceinture quand sa sœur le prit par le bras et le poussa vers l'échelle de corde menant à la vigie. L'islandais protesta, mais le regard de glace que lui lançait le capitaine lui indiqua qu'elle n'admettait aucune discussion. Il grimpa alors jusqu'à la vigie, glissant tout de même quelques balles dans sa poche, condamné à regarder d'en haut.

Il les voyait s'agiter, d'en haut, éclairés par les lampes à huiles et la Lune. Ils étaient prêts, Johan aiguisant sa hache du plat du pouce, Berwald avait dégainé son sabre, Tino campait derrière le canon, fusil à l'épaule, et Liv tenait la barre, la luciole avait disparu de son tricorne au profit d'une forme verte encore imprécise. Nataniel leva les yeux vers le bateau imposant qui s'avançait jusqu'à être à leur hauteur, bateau de riches, bateau remplit d'argent sale et de poudre à canon, bateau qui allait signer leur fin, ou leur assurer de nouvelles richesses.

Les coups de canons commencèrent, sans aucune somation aucune. Un petit brun aux épais sourcils se chargeait de tirer les coups, maintenant les canons en place à lui tout seul, comme si les explosions ne le dérangeaient pas plus que ça. Tino, blessé dans son orgueil chargea et fit feu à son tour, visant le tireur ennemi. Les deux virtuoses du tir redoublaient de dextérité, concentrés par leur tâche, remplissant l'air d'une fumée âcre et détruisant les bateaux, faisant voler débris et poussière de chaque côté. L'islandais se cramponnait au mât, de peur qu'un boulet ne vienne s'écraser contre la base.

Puis, le canon s'arrêta de leur côté, regardant par-dessus le parapet, Nataniel constata avec horreur que Tino était tombé, recroquevillé au sol, il se tenait le ventre. Une grosse tache rouge se formait sur sa chemise. Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir qui était le lâche qui avait tiré en profitant que le finlandais était occupé à autre chose, déjà, l'abordage commençait. Trois blonds avaient sauté sur le bateau, couteaux entre les dents, prêts à en découdre avec les nordiques. La fumée ne s'était pas dispersée, le brun continuait à tirer depuis le navire ennemi, profitant de sa position de force. Grinçant des dents, Nataniel fouilla dans ses poches et chargea le pistolet, il se pencha par-dessus le parapet et visa entre les deux yeux. Et il tira, manquant de peu sa cible, qui prit la balle dans la joue. L'islandais s'apprêta à recharger pour finir le boulot, mais un sifflement près de son oreille lui fit tourner la tête vers l'autre bateau. Un enfant, petit, blond, aux sourcils épais, l'air mécontent, le visait avec une arme trop grande pour lui.

Liv, en bas, n'avait rien vu de tout ça, mais avait quand même noté que les tirs de canons avaient cessé. Elle regardait d'un œil inquiet les deux hommes se battre contre les frères Jones, redoublant de dextérité, évitant soigneusement de piétiner Tino, resté au sol. Johan jouait de sa hache comme jamais, évitant les coups de masse d'arme de l'américain, tandis que Berwald livrait un duel d'escrime très serré avec le canadien.

Elle, elle dirigeait son troll contre les créatures qu'invoquait l'anglais. Au coude à coude, les deux magiciens d'affrontaient dans un panache de couleurs et de lumières, parfaitement stoïques au milieu des coups de poings et de pieds que s'infligeaient leurs invocations respectives, se toisant du regard, la glace rencontrant l'émeraude. L'anglais esquissait parfois un rictus victorieux, qui s'effaçait bien vite face à la riposte de la norvégienne. Elle finirait la bataille à mains nues s'il le fallait, personne ne prendrait son navire, personne ne ferait du mal aux siens, pas tant qu'elle serait debout, oh ça elle le jurait…

« _Jæja lítur þetta hálfviti á ensku!_ » (*)

Liv sursauta en même temps que les autres quand la voix fluette s'éleva de la vigie du vaisseau anglais. D'en bas, elle distinguait son frère, débraillé, griffé au visage, qui tenait en joue un autre garçonnet, qui se débattait en braillant diverses insultes en anglais. Tremblant, l'islandais pressait son pistolet contre la joue du plus petit, fixant le british avec un regard qui se voulait assuré, mais qui ressemblait plus à de l'appréhension et du défi.

La norvégienne sourit. C'était un comportement de lâche, un comportement indigne d'un homme, que de menacer un enfant, c'était un comportement de pirate assoiffé d'or et de victoire. Et l'heure n'était pas à la morale. Elle tira son épée et la plaça sous la gorge du capitaine Kirkland, les deux autres hommes l'imitant en profitant de la confusion pour se mettre en position de force. Les vikings n'étaient pas réputés pour leur pitié, et ça n'avait pas changé. Cette nuit, ils gagnaient, pas de la manière la plus héroïque qui soit, mais qui leur en tiendrait rigueur ?

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Traduction : "Regarde par ici, connard d'anglais" <strong>


End file.
